Selling Out
by DJ Greatness
Summary: "Not everyone knows the story on why I did it. Sure I'm Mr. Money In The Bank, I'm a part of The Authority, some people would literally kill for the spot that I'm in but everyone doesn't know the true story on what really happened, I might've gained it all by joining The Authority on the outside but on the inside I feel like I just lost myself. " The true story on why I "sold" out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own WWE nor any superstars portrayed in the story."

"Not everyone knows the story on why I did it. Sure I'm Mr. Money In The Bank, I'm a part of The Authority, some people would literally kill for the spot that I'm in but everyone doesn't know the true story on what really happens, I might've gained it all joining the Authority on the outside but on the inside I feel like I just lost myself. This is the story of me not Seth Rollins the character but as Colby Lopez, the man and why I did what I did to my brothers in The Shield."

WWE Payback June 1st 2014

1…2…3!

Cole-"The Shield wins, The Shield defeated Evolution in a clean sweep!"

Roberts-"Here are your winners, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield!"

I couldn't believe it, We defeated Evolution for the 2nd time in what had to be not only the biggest match of my career also but the biggest match of The Shield as brothers and what was better was that we beat them in a clean sweep.

Roman joins me and Dean in the ring we posed above the fallen "King of Kings" Triple H, we are the future, and we are The Shield.

Backstage, we walked through the gorilla entrance beaten and battered but victorious.

Roman-"Guys, I'll be right back, I got to get my back checked out."

Roman then walks off to go to the trainer's room.

Seth-"Hey, Man I got to make this call real quick."

Dean-"No problem man, I'll be in the locker room."

Seth-"Alright."

I rushed outside to the parking lot and pulled out my phone and made the call.

Woman-"Hey, sweetie."

Seth-"Hey, Mom did you see our match tonight?"

Mom-'Yes, honey and I am so proud of you …

Seth's mom was interrupted by few violent coughs.

Seth-"Mom, are you okay?"

Mom-"Yes, I'm fine."

Seth-"Mom, I told you to get your chest checked."

Mom-"Sethie, I told you I am just fine."

Seth-"Mom, I told you not to call me Sethie, ok?"

Mom-"Well they shouldn't have changed my Colby's name."

Seth-"Yeah, ok Mom I'll talk to you later ok?"

Mom-"OK, Love You Sweetie."

Seth-"Love you too."

Seth then walks back into the arena unaware that Corporate Kane had heard everything the conversation that Seth had with his mother.

Kane-"Oh, I bet Hunter's going to love this."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-"Hey guys before this chapter starts, I actually forgot that Kane was masked at this time but I'm still going to be keeping Corporate Kane in the story so anyway enjoy Chapter 2 of Selling Out!"**

_**WWE Monday Night Raw June 2**__**nd**__** 2014**_

**Raw tonight was being held in ****Indianapolis, Indiana and me along with Dean and Roman was making the drive in Roman's 1974 Dodge Monaco from the airport to the arena with Roman driving and Dean in the passenger's seat and with me in the back asleep.**

**Roman-"Man my back is still killing me from last night."**

**Dean-"What are you complaining about? I took a sledgehammer to the face, that's more painful than those little pussified kendo stick shots to your back."**

**Roman-"Pussified?! My back is loaded with bruises because of that."**

**I soon wake up in the backseat thanks to Dean and Roman's constant arguing about who took the worst punishment last night (The most stupidest thing to argue about!)**

**Dean-"Yo, Seth."**

**Seth-"What is it, Dean I'm trying to get some sleep back here, man."**

**Roman-"Seth, what was worse me getting my back destroyed with those kendo sticks or Dean here getting a itty bitty sledgehammer shot."**

**Seth-"Are you sure that you want my opinion about this subject which is really stupid?"**

**Both-"Yeah."**

**Seth-"Alright, what was better was,,, me jumping from the titantron onto Evolution's asses! That was better!"**

**Dean then literally grabs my head and begins to give me a noggie.**

**Seth-"Come on Dean, we're grown men!"**

**Dean-"No way man!"**

**Roman-"Dean, seriously let Seth go."**

**Dean-"Alright, man I let little Sethie go."**

**Seth-"I told you not to call me that, only my mom calls me that."**

**Roman-"Dean, seriously let him go."**

**Dean-"Alright Mr. Serious, I let our little "Sethie" go."**

**Dean then releases me from the headlock and I fall back into the backseat.**

**Seth-"You lucky I didn't cave your head in right then and there."**

**I tried to utter that sentence as quietly as I could but Dean ends up hearing me.**

**Dean-"What did you say?"**

**Dean then leaps over the front seat and tackles me down.**

**Roman-"Guys! Why does it seem I'm the only mature one?"**

**That was the thing going back to us being a band of brothers Roman was always the mature one, Dean was the slightly lunatic one and I was always the one who just took chances and the history between me, Dean and Roman go back further then WWE heck even further than FCW. We were life-long friends for over 15 years, we were not just The Shield, we were brothers in the ring and out of the ring.**

**We finally made the drive to Banker's Life Fieldhouse** **in Indianapolis, Indiana for tonight's Raw. The main event tonight was going to be Roman vs. Orton. I guess that Evolution wasn't done with us yet. **

**As we exited the car and began to walk into the arena, we were confronted almost immediately by Corporate Kane.**

**Corporate Kane-"Hey Shield, If you think for one damn second that this thing between Evolution and you guys are over well you better think again."**

**I immediately steps in front of the face of Corporate Kane and Roman and Dean then join his side.**

**Seth-"Look here we took out Evolution last night and in a clean sweep nonetheless and if you don't want to get laid out by us right here, right now then I suggest that you just get out of our way."**

**Corporate Kane-"I watch your mouth if I were you Seth because like they say "Every action always has an equal or an opposite reaction and trust me Evolution's reaction will be not only equal but a devastating reaction as well and it is going to crumble the foundation of The Shield so Believe in that."**

**I then see out of the corner of my eye as Roman charges and decks Corporate Kane with a Superman Punch.**

**Roman-"Believe That! And Believe In The Shield!"**

**Roman, Dean and I then walk over the prone body of Corporate Kane and we together enter into The Bakers Life's Fieldhouse.**

**WWE Monday Night Raw 8:00 P.M.**

**We were watching on the monitor backstage as Evolution continue to whine and moan about what happened just 24 hours ago at Payback.**

**And then something happened that all of us didn't even expect.**

**Batista-"I quit."**

**Roman-"Well I guess Batista was tired of getting his ass kicked by us huh?"**

**Dean-"Yeah, man can't say I really blame him though."**

**Meanwhile Evolution's remaining members Triple H and Randy Orton were in their locker room and were ticked off at Batista walking out on them.**

**Orton-"That no good son of a bitch! I swear to God if this show wasn't fricking PG I would've punted that Animal's head right off his damn shoulders!"**

**Then Corporate Kane (still holding his jaw from The Superman Punch from earlier from Reigns) enters the locker room.**

**Orton-"Ah what the hell do you want?!"**

**Triple H-"Randy calm down."**

**Orton-"Why should I calm down? That movie star sellout just walked out on us!"**

**Corporate Kane-"Orton calm down, The Shield is going to end tonight."**

**Triple H-"What are you talking about Kane?"**

**Corporate Kane-"Well Hunter, let's just call this "Plan B."**

**Meanwhile I along with Dean and Roman was preparing for Orton and tonight Evolution was coming to an end by us, The Hounds of Justice.**

**Then we heard a knock on the door.**

**Roman-"Who is it?"**

**Voice-"It's Brad Maddox."**

**Roman then opens the door.**

**Roman-"What the hell do you want?"**

**Brad-"Uh Roman, Dean I just saw that Triple H and Randy Orton was messing with your car."**

**Roman-"My car?"**

**Brad-"Uh yes, sir."**

**Roman-"Your ass better not be lying, come on Dean it looks like Evolution wants us to put them out of their misery a little early."**

**Dean-"Damn, right, Seth you're going to be alright here by yourself?"**

**Seth-"Dean, you're acting like I'm 5 years old, I'll be alright just take care of Evolution."**

**Roman-"Alright, man, let's do this Dean."**

**Roman and Dean then exit the locker room.**

**As I stared at the TV, I didn't realize that there was someone behind me.**

**I then felt a blow to the back of my head and I feel to the floor.**

**I look up and I see none other than Evolution's Triple H and Randy Orton along with Corporate Kane. **_**It was a damn setup.**_

**Kane then grabs me and puts me in a Full Nelson and Triple H and Orton deliver sting shots to my exposed ribs.**

**Orton then kicks me straight in the gut and Kane then grabs me by the throat and chucks me into the metal lockers.**

**Triple H then walks towards me with the sledgehammer.**

**Seth-"What the hell are you waiting for? Finish me off!"**

**Kane then also walks towards me and grabs my throat and pulls me up to my feet.**

**Triple H-"Listen here Seth, tonight in the main event you're going to turn on The Shield tonight and join us."**

**Seth-"Man, did I knee you in the head too hard last night because you must be delusional."**

**Triple H-"Seth, we know about your mother."**

**I stood there in shock at what Triple H just said to me.**

**Triple H-"Yeah we know all about her heart problems and as a matter of a fact I got her here on Facetime right now."**

**Seth-"What?"**

**Triple H then takes out his iPad and what shows up is my mother in a chair with Dave Batista right behind her.**

**Triple H-"Yeah that's right, Batista never quit, he's just in Davenport, Iowa right now with your very vulnerable mother and if you do what "Best for Business" tonight and turn on The Shield then I will unleash the Animal on your poor, precious mommy tonight."**

**Seth-"ALRIGHT! I'll do it!"**

**Triple H-"Good boy so tonight I want you to hurt your "brothers" pretty bad with that steel chair over there and I want you to hurt them bad or else Batista is going to hurt your mother pretty bad now do you understand?"**

**Seth-"I understand."**

**Triple H-"Good now Kane let him go."**

**Kane then releases my throat and I fall straight to the floor.**

**Orton-"We'll see you out there later tonight Seth."**

**Evolution along with Corporate Kane then exit the locker room.**

**I then just stay there on the floor conflicted.**

**I don't want to betray my brothers, we arrive in WWE together, we've been friends for 15 years but I don't want my mom to get hurt neither this is the most toughest choice of my life.**

_**Later on that night.**_

**Me along with Dean and Roman were in the lobby of The Banker's Life Fieldhouse as we prepared to make our entrance for to me was for the final time.**

**Roman-"Man I'm going to knock Orton's head off with the Superman Punch and….**

**Roman then turns his head towards me and I had my head down for the entire time.**

**Roman-"Seth you alright man?"**

**Seth-"Huh? Yeah man I'm cool and uh guys I just want to tell you that you guys are like family to me and well to be honest you're like brothers to me and whatever happens out there I just want to let you guys know that we are brothers for life."**

**Dean-"Thanks, man."**

**I then give Dean a hug and then give Roman a hug as well.**

**Dean-"Well let's go out there and kick Evolution's ass!"**

**Roman-"Hell Yeah!"**

**Then our music blasts through the arena as me, Dean and Roman made our way down from the fans to the ringside area and into the ring.**

**I then go to the ringside area and grab a steel chair and entered the ring along with my brothers side by side for the last time.**

"**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, THEY TALK TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND, THEY TALK TO ME!"**

**I watched ahead of the stage as Randy Orton along with Triple H who had a sledgehammer in hand make their way down the ramp.**

**Triple H-"You know last night Plan A didn't come into effect but there is a Plan B, There's always a Plan B."**

**Then Dean and Roman walk forward leaving me behind with the chair and when Triple H mouthed to me the words "Do It" I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling and I swing the chair and it smashes the back of Roman.**

**Cole-"What the..Rollins just attacked Reigns!"**

**I look up after seeing my fallen friend Roman to now the shocked expression on the face of Dean.**

**Dean-"Dude, What the hell are you doing?!"**

**Dean approaches me and I send the chair into his gut and smashes the steel chair off of his back.**

**I turned to leave but Triple H goes to the apron and stops me.**

**Triple H-"Curb Stomp him into the chair."**

**Seth-"What?"**

**Triple H-"DO IT NOW!"**

**I then walk back into the center of the ring and drop the chair, I then lifts Dean up to his feet.**

**I then mouth the words "I'm Sorry" to him before I bounced off the ropes and Curb Stomp him into the steel chair.**

**Cole-"And a Curb Stomp onto the chair!"**

**I then was about to head out of the ring when Triple H again stops me.**

**Triple H-"No, go to the corner now."**

**I then walked to the corner as Orton and Triple H entered the ring.**

**I watch as Orton grabs the chair and smashes it into Reigns's back, I want to help but I can't afford for my mom to be hurt. I feel helpless not being able to come to my friends' aid.**

**Orton then hoists Reigns up and delivers an RKO onto the chair as I watched defenseless.**

**Triple H then puts his arm around me and we along with Orton stood in the middle of the ring as the Indianapolis crowd chanted "You Sold Out" towards me.**

**It was true because I felt like a sellout. I sold out The Shield. I sold out my brothers.**


	3. Chapter 3-Aftermath

**After Show **_**WWE Monday Night Raw June 2**__**nd**__** 2014**_

**After what I had just done to my brothers I walked to the back with Triple H's arm around me and I can see the scowls and disgusted looks of the superstars' faces as we walked by.**

**As we walked I decided to move out of Hunter's arm and walked to the parking lot but I guess Hunter wasn't done with me yet.**

**Triple H-"Seth."**

**I can hear Hunter's voice calling my name but I didn't even want to know what he wanted with me now so I kept walking.**

**Triple H-"SETH!"**

**I decided to stop walking but I didn't want to turn around to see Hunter's face.**

**I can hear the footsteps and I kept hearing it until I see the shoes in front of me.**

**Triple H-"Good job, tonight Seth you finally did what was best for business and that was to end The Shield here tonight and if you can abided by our rules and do what you are told then I have no question in mind that one day you'll be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."**

**Triple H then walks off and then Orton appears in my face.**

**Orton-"Well, Seth looks like I have a new Authority member well tell you what you can get everything you want when you're with us, I mean check me out I became the first ever WWE World Heavyweight Champion in history, I main evented Wrestlemania 30 and what has The Shield brought you, Just 1 tag team title run, The Authority can give you more than just a Tag Team Title, We can make you a legend is that what you want?"**

**I finally looked up and stared into the eyes of the Viper.**

**Seth-"What I really want to do is Curb Stomp your head straight to hell."**

**Orton-"And what makes me think, you'll actually do that, I mean if you lay one hand on me, then Batista at the snap of my fingers will destroy your pathetic bitch you call a mother and then you'll have nobody to blame but yourself."**

**Seth-"Don't test me, Orton."**

**Orton-"Rollins, you're pathetic!"**

**Orton then hacks and then spits a loogie right in my face.**

**I then use my hand to wipe the spit from my face and then I get in Orton's face.**

**Orton-"You can't do anything, Seth you're nothing."**

**I then walk beside Orton and walk into the parking lot.**

**I can't believe what that bastard did, spitting in my face, I wanted to Curb Stomp him straight to hell but I can't be selfish and risk that 300 pound sell-out movie star to cause harm or do some terrible wrong to my mom.**

**As I walked to my car, I felt a brick wall stop me and as I looked up, it turned out that brick wall was none other than one-half of Rybaxel, "The Human Wrecking Ball" Ryback.**

**Seth-"What do you want?"**

**Ryback-"Look, Rollins I may not like your guts but what you just did out there was nothing more but a backstabbing."**

**Seth-"You don't know my situation!"**

**Ryback-"Oh The Big Guy knows your situation, "Oh I'm Seth Rollins, I don't care about my brothers, They are no use for me so I just stab them in the back and I'll join The Authority and it'll be all about me and then I can get everything I ever wanted".**

**Seth-"You don't know the true story!"**

**Ryback-"Save the B.S. Rollins, I actually had respect for you guys, a year and a half ago you wanted to make an impact at my expense and I can respect that but now after what you did tonight you've lost all of my respect, Rollins."**

**Ryback then looks at me with me with disgust and walks back into the Bankers Life Farmhouse. **

**What does everyone want from me?! I had no choice! I had to turn on The Shield! I had too! Why doesn't anyone understand me?! What about me?!**

**I just want to get in my car and just get out of here.**

**As I made my way to my rental for the night, what I didn't expect was that Orton charges beside me and RKO's me right onto the trunk of my car.**

**Orton-"Seth, don't think you're special because you're in The Authority because as of now you are my bitch!"**

**Orton then walks over me and heads over to the limousine where the other Authority members were. **

**I watched from the cold pavement as the limousine that held The Authority drove off.**


End file.
